Magical Wing
by VHAL9000
Summary: Takes place after Endless Waltz. Heero is assigned on a new mission, to go to the magical school, Hogwarts, to protect the boy who lived. Harry Potter . How will he deal living in the school? Will he make friends or possibly enemies? And most importantly, will Heero complete his mission? Read to find out. Hint: Wing Zero returns.


Chapter 1: Confrontation: Dr J and Albus Dumbledore

A man with grey long hair walked through a narrow hall. He was short but had a prosthetic right arm, instead of two human ones. On the other side of the hall, he met another man who had different physical features than him. He was tall, had a long beard, instead of a goatee, and did not wear eye lense like the other man did, but instead wore glasses.

"Are you, Albus Dumbedore?" The short man asked.

"Yes, and you must be Jay Null." The older one spoke

"Actually, I like you to call me Dr. J." Dr. J asked.

"Very well, doctor. Shall we walk further?" Dumbledore asked.

The man nodded, as they futher, and it a flash they disappeared.

They reappeared in a place the doctor did not know about.

"Where are we?" The doctor asked.

"We are in Hogwarts, Doctor." The professor responded. "This is where Harry Potter studies until the summer."

"I see, and where does he stay in the summer?" J asked.

"He stays with the Dursley's, but that is not relevant at the moment." The professor stated.

"Yes, I suppose, and about our agreement, like I stated before in response to your "owl", I am going to sent one of our agents to protect Harry Potter." Dr. J

"Agreed. And in in the "owl", you said, that he was very trained, skilled for a young age…"

"Yes, he is. He also participated in two wars, and was the one to end them. He really is a fine man." J stated, almost praising the boy.

"I see. But what importance will a muggle have in the magical world?" Dumbledore asked.

"Muggle? I am sorry to not catch that, but what it is?" J asked.

"Ah, forgive me, Doctor. Muggle means anyone who does not display magical abilities." Dumbledore explained.

"Magic?" J asked.

"Yes, Magic. It may seems absurd in your muggle world, that magic exists…but it does, at Hogwarts. See." The headmaster explained as many books were levitated in the air.

"I see." The doctor said.

"Back, to the subject, I am a bit skeptical on why you would sent your agents to protect one of our magical students. I mean, what will a muggle fair, against our magical enemies?" The headmaster asked.

"He will not fight in your "magical" war, but will protect the boy, from any internal threats that may happen in this school." J answered.

"I see… that is great and all, and might I ask, what your agent's name is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Heero. Heero Yuy." J responded.

Chapter 2: Heero Yuy: Mission Accepted

Heero Yuy was living peaceful in the colonies. A life without battles, wars, or even Gundams had a everlasting peace, the perfect soldier could relish. But this did not mean that Heero Yuy was a free man! He still took a job at the preventers, and performed errands for the organization whenever it needed them. Life was good for Space's gundam pilot. But then, Heero's laptop started to beep. Heero went to his laptop to see what was going on. Heero received an email and he began to read.

_Heero,_

_I need you to perform one last mission, if you choose to accept it, which I hope you will. Your mission is a Reconnaissance type, and must be executed carefully. In this mission, you will go to a school named Hogwarts, where you will pose as one of the students. Your main objective is to protect a boy named Harry Potter, who goes to that school during this time. To get to Hogwarts, you must go to Earth, if you are not, and go to London. There you must go to a place called "King's cross station", where at that location, you have to go to platform 9 3/4. It is actually an invisible gateway that is reached by going through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Once you reach platform 9 ¾ , get on the train, and it will take you to Hogwarts. That is the mission. I hope you will succeed, 01. _

Heero laughed at the old man's email. So he did survive the battles after all! Heero wasn't oblivious to notice his skill of trickery!

Mission Accepted. The words that came of the 01 pilot, Heero Yuy, was spoken.

Chapter 3: Heero Yuy goes to Hogwarts

Heero followed J's orders, he boarded a shuttle that went straight towards, Earth. There he went to London, and to King's Cross. When he got there, he went to the wall between platform 9 and 10. He immediately walked through it, thinking J was trying to make a fool out of him. He phased through it, he realized the old man was not lying. Again, just like Dr. J spoke, Heero went into the train that went to Hogwarts.

When he got there, he was greeted by an older woman. She was very serious like him, and shown at least a slight hint of a smile, when they first met.

"Are you Heero Yuy?" She asked, as the boy, in response, gave a nod.

"Follow me. The headmaster would like to speak to you."

Chapter 4: Hermonie and Heero.

Hermione Grander was in her 7th year. She was finishing her studies, specifically for her difficult upcoming exams, like NEWTS. But her 7th year, was also her last year, till graduation, and the last time she will her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, ever again. Additionally, they would also be preparing on a plan to defeat the great Lord Voldemort. Life was getting difficult for the Granger. But then suddenly, she felt herself getting sleepy, but then something poked her arm. She woke up, and saw Professor Mcgonaggal, with some boy staring with his cold eyes at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. I am just heading to the headmaster with this young student of will be joining Hogwarts, and since he fits your age, he will be joining 7th year." The professor said.

"Yeah, that is good. Welcome to Hogwarts, ..." She paused, and started to raise her hand.

"Heero. Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." Heero completed her statement, as he raised to shake her hand.

Hermione was scared of the boy's cold eyes. They were very scary, scarier than a demeanor, and as equivalent as the dark lord himself.

"Very well, Mrs. Granger. We will be leaving. Carry on." The professor said.

Chapter 5: Encounter with Dr. J part I

Hermione saw the two leaving her presence and into a great hall. But then she saw a short man walking from the same hall minutes later. The students wanted to know what was going on, but she needed to get some questions answered.

"Hey, wait! Sir!" She shouted, as the man stopped walking, and he turned back,

"Why, hello, young lady! I was just on my way of getting out of this place. Do you want anything?"

"Yes, I was wondering if we can talk." Hermoine asked, as the doctor talked, as they walked.

Chapter 6: Encounter with Dr. J part II

"Before we talk, you can call me Doctor J young lady, believe or not, I am a scientist!" Doctor J started.

"Yeah. Doctor J, um, out of curiosity, have you seen by chance, a boy, my age with brown hair? He had cold eyes that scared me for a while."

"Are you talking about Heero Yuy?" Doctor J asked.

"Heero? That's his name?" Hermonie asked, as J nodded.

"Do you know, Heero?" J asked

"Well, we just met. So, no." Hermonie answered.

"Well, nevermind him. He is just a new student here at Hogwarts. He has an important mission to carry."

"A mission?"

"Yes. That boy is an agent."

"An agent?"

"Yes, Heero was sent here to protect Harry Potter, for the time being, so he (Harry) will be prepared to face the dark lord!" Dr. J said.

"Harry?"

"Do you know Harry Potter?"

"Yea, I am one of Harry best friends." Hermonie stated.

"I see.." Dr. J said.

"Doctor, why was Heero so serious?" Hermonie asked.

Dr. J in response to the girl's question, told Hermonie, everything about Heero. From Operation Meteor, to the Marimayia Crisis.

"So let me follow. Miles and miles away, there are colonies? And Heero protected them and the Earth as well. And he won two battles, and you trained him right?" Hermonie asked, startled at what the man said.

"That is correct, young lady. For a young girl, you must be pretty intelligent. Might I ask what your name is?" J asked.

"My name is Hermonie Granger."

"I see.. The professor speaks high of you. Well I better be going. And it best to stay away from Heero…_if you value your life_…" And with that J walked away.

Hermonie stood there, shocked, and puzzled, at the man's statements. They were scary, if not creepy. What was that man still hiding?

Chapter 7: Accustomed to Hogwarts

Heero felt accustomed to his new school at Hogwarts. Like all new students, he was sorted in a house, which was slytherin, by the sorting hat, according to his coldness. In the house, he scared even Draco Malfoy, who was at the top of his house. Heero unlike other students performed well in his classes, much to the dismay of Severus Snape. However, he was secluded from his house, during lunch, sittig away as far as possible from the students. Harry saw this a way to start a friendship.

"Hello." Harry said, as he walked to Heero.

"Hn." Heero grunted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I. We saw you lonely." Harry said.

Heero nodded, and sat with Harry, Hermonie and Ron. He received glares from everyone except Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermonie asked.

"I am letting him sit here." Harry replied.

"Don't you realize what you are doing?" Hermonie asked. "He's dangerous. We should stay away from him! Besides he is a slytherin"

"That's ridiculous, Hermonie! He's not like that, right Ron?" Harry asked, the red hed boy sitting next to him.

"Um, I kinda agree with Hermonie, mate." Ron said.

"Ron! Not you too. Anyway let's have a chat, shall we?" Harry asked.

And for the rest of the lunch period, the perfect solider, saw the boy who lived, and his friends talking.

Chapter 8: Rebuilding Wing Zero?

After Heero's classes were finished, he went to his dorm. He turned on his laptop.

What if my mission is compromised? What if they try to kill me?

He searched for Wing Zero's blueprints. Luckily he found them, even though the gundams were destroyed.

Next, he contacted Quatre via webcam, to get the materials needed to assemble Wing Zero.

"Hello Quatre."

"Hey, Heero! What are you doing? Where are you?" The blond boy asked.

"I am on a mission, and to be more specific, I am at an place called Hogwarts."

"I see…" Quatre said.

"I need you to build Wing Zero."

"Wing Zero? Why do you need it for anyway? There is no need for the gundams, and…" Quatre began to rant.

"There will be if you don't hurry."

"Okay, Heero. But I need the intructions."

"Sure." Heero emailed the instructions to Quatre, who took it out via computer.

"Ok, Heero. We have it built by 3 days. Where should we sent it?"

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on the gundam."

"Right."

"Goodye" Heero said, as the quatre's screen shut down. Heero shut down his laptop, and went to sleep.

Chapter 9: Yuy vs Malfoy: "I'll kill you"

Heero was still in adjusting to class at Hogwarts. He frequently took walks in outside the school to gain some fresh air, and some peace. But when he walking, he saw two boys fighting. One had black hair, and the other had blonde. He went closer to take a look.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" The black haired shouted, as he landed a punch.

"In your dreams, Potter! I will not take my insult on your filthy mudblood mother!" The blond repilied as he kicked his enemy back.

Harry fell to the ground, and about to get up, but Draco was standing in front of him.

"Don't try to get up, Potter. You should have regret crossing paths with me. I would gave you friends, popularity, a better reputation! But sadly, you hang out with your loser friends." Draco boasted, and to make sure Potter would not mess with him again, he tried to land a punch at him. However, his punch was caught by a hand, and he himself, was punched in the stomach. He closed his eyes, as a result of the pain. When he opened it, he saw a stoic brown haired boy staring down at him.

"But why? You are in the same house as me." Draco asked.

Heero went to the boy, and whispered in the boy's ears.

"I'll kill you." He went in the other direction and helped Harry up.

What is up with that Yuy kid? A thought that struck in any mind of a slytherin, would stay there.. for a long time.

Chapter 10: Golbin Gallows and Winner

Heero went back to his dorm, and worked on the computer. 3 days have passed, and Quatre must have had the gundam done. It was only a matter of time.

But when he was working, he saw Harry staring down at him.

"Hello!"

"Hn." Heero said.

"I just came here to thank you for standing up for me." Harry said, as Heero ignored him, typing on the computer more. Harry just stood there for a while, figuring out what he was actually doing, but left to enjoy a good time with his other friends.

"Quatre."Heero said, again as the face of a blond boy appeared.

"Heero! The gundam is fixed." Quatre said.

"Good." Heero said, "I will pick it up, right now."

He found, a Hogwarts book and read it. He chanted a spell that summoned a goblin messenger.

"Welcome to Goblins Gallows! How may I help you sir?"

"Do you know where the space colonies are?" Heero asked.

"Yes, of course! We made payments with the wizards from the space colonies for 1000 years."

"Well, can you go to the L4 colony, specifically at Winner's residence?"

"Winner residence? Never been there before. Probably a muggle place. What do you want me to do there?" the goblin asked.

"There is a blond boy, named Quatre Winner. Tell him to show you the package, I requested to him. Once, done, transport that package to the woods near Hogwarts." Heero ordered.

"Wait a minute. Listen, buddy! We do not payments with muggles; we only do our business with wizard people, and…" The goblin ranted.

"I'll double the price." Heero intruppted.

"Fine." The goblin grumbled, as Heero chanted another spell, that made wizard money appeared before the goblin and him. Heero gave the money to the goblin, who in turn at the moment transported to the L4 colony.

Quatre heard a knock at the door. I wonder who it is. He went towards his door, and opened it. He saw a short goblin staring at him.

"May I help you, sir?" Quatre asked kindly.

"Are you Quatre Winner?"

"Yes?"

"I been sent by a Mr. Heero Yuy. He says you have a package to show me."The goblin stated.

Quatre immediately knew what he was talking about. He led the goblin to the basement, where Wing Zero was kept.

"Well, here it is." Quatre said, pointing to a tall figure, protected by a brown cloak.

"Yeah, okay." The goblin said, as he went towards the figure. He used the spell to transport Wing Zero to the specified location.

"What was that?" Quatre asked, amazed of the magic that was peformed before him.

"Uh, nothing." The gobin said, as he left the winner residence, and vanished.

Chapter 11: Return of Wing Zero

Heero waited for the goblin to return. If he didn't return in the next 60 seconds, he would kill him with his gun. Suddenly, the golbin appeared before Heero.

"Your package is in the woods." The golblin said. "Have a good day, Sir." The golblin teleported back to Goblin Gallows.

Heero ignored the goblin's kind gesture. He went outside Hogwarts, and went into the forest.

When he was walking, it didn't take long to recognize a tall cloaked figure in front of him.

He used a magic spell to remove the cloak, and there in its place, stood the legendary Wing Zero. He got on to Wing Zero and sat in the cockpit. He activated the Zero system on, "waking" up Zero, as if it were sentient. The cockpit glowed to see its pilot using it once more.

"Hello,Zero." Heero said, speaking to the machine.

"Let's see the basic systems." Heero said, as he pressed buttons, and made sure Zero's systems were up to date.

Suddenly, Heero got out of the cockpit, and landed on the ground gently.

"I will see you again, Zero." He said, to the gundam whose eyes deactivated as its pilot was out.

Heero walked away from the wing zero to his school Hogwarts.

He went to his dorm unnoticed. He slept, not waking anyone who was already asleep.

Chapter 12: Detention

Heero walked throught the halls of Hogwarts, and suddenly encounter one of Hogwart's potion masters.

"Hello, Yuy. Today, we will have detention at my room." Snape said, as he ordered Heero to come with him to his room.

Heero sat in the student's desk, while Snape sat in his chair.

"Do you know why you are here, Yuy?" Snape asked.

Heero stood silent.

"Answer me when I am talking to you, boy!" Snape shouted

"That information is classified." Heero retorted calmly.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Yuy!" Snape said.

Then, Heero stood silent, while Snape's anger rose, as his patience decreased.

"YUY, do not make me expel you from this school, do I make myself clear? I do not want to have to take points from my house and-" Snape ranted. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Snape opened the door. Outside stood the headmaster.

"Severus, can I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded, and told Yuy to stay where he was.

"What do you want,sir?" Snape asked.

"I just came to inform you about Mr. Yuy." Dumbledore replied.

"What about him?" Snape asked.

"He is Mr. Potter's bodyguard. And since he is dedicated to save his life, he protected him from outside threats like Mr. Malfoy…"

"But he shouldn't have done that!" Snape argued.

"I know, Severus. But he is just a boy. You know how boys are at this age, why I remember you…" Dumbledore started to recollect.

"Okay, sir. I get the point." Snape said.

Then, the detention was over. Heero got out from his desk and left the room.

Chapter 13: Voldemort

In a place far from Hogwarts, Lord Volemort sat in his throne.

"Severus, have you done what I told?" He looked at his supporter.

"Yes, my lord. The boy… is safe." Snape replied.

"Good. I want him alive, so I can kill him." Voldemort replied.

"My lord, there is something I should tell you." Snape said.

"What is it, Severus?"

"The boy has a bodyguard, and he is a muggle."

"a muggle? Really? Why would a muggle protect Harry Potter?...anyway, forget him, all we have to do is surround Hogwarts, and then capture the boy. He will then face me, and will die by my own hand." Voldmort stated.

Chapter 14: Completing the mission

Heero was reading a book, he found in Hogwarts. Suddenly, he was approached by Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and his friends.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hn." Heero snarled.

"So whatcha reading mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Heero replied.

"Look, Heero. We just want to be friends with you." Hermonie said.

"I am perfectly fine alone." Heero replied, as he continued to read his book.

Suddenly, the school began to shake and rumble like as if there was an earthquake. The sky turned dark, and huge rock monsters or golems appeared from the ground.

"Damn, this place is insecure! I have to abort the mission, and leave!" Heero said, as he left for the woods, where Wing Zero was!

"Heero, where are you going?" Harry asked but before he could finish the perfect soldier was gone.

In the woods, Heero got into the cockpit of Wing Zero.

Inside, the Zero woke up, from its hibernated sleep.

"I need to get out of here." Heero said, as he reached for the thrusters. But then, in the cockpit monitor, showed an image of Harry Potter, being destroyed by the golems. An outcome that could possibly happen, if Heero ran away. The screen stayed yellow for a while, letting Heero think about the choices he was going to make.

"Zero.. are you telling me that I have to complete the mission?" Heero asked, as the Zero glowed again telling Heero he was right.

Having the right course of action, Heero used the Wing Zero's angelic wings to fly up. There he saw the golems through his monitor.

"Targets. Locked." As Heero locked on his targets. Then, Wing Zero separated its beam rifle, into two, and began to fire, spinning at the same time, hitting and destroyed the golems at multiple locations.

"Mission complete." Heero said, as all the golems was vanquished.

Heero saved Hogwarts, from the evil forces of Voldemort.

Chapter 15: Mission complete: Returning home

Heero packed his bags.

Suddenly, he walked through the halls, and he met up with the Harry Potter trio.

"Heero! Heero! Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we were truly worried if you were killed by those rock monsters, mate." Ron said.

While the two boys, were talking to the pefect soldier, Hermonie stood silent. She knew what was going to happen next and who Heero truly was.

"Where are you going, Heero?" Harry asked, as he continued to walk through halls.

"I'm leaving. My mission is complete." Heero replied, as he disspapeared.

"Mission? What is he talking about?" Harry asked.

"Guys,I have to tell you something." Hermonie finally spoke.

"Huh Hermonie? You knew about this?" Harry asked, as his friend nodded.

"Yes, I did. I ran into a guy named Dr.J, who is a muggle, and gave me more info on Heero. He is an agent, Harry. He performs missions and completes it. He has no time for friends and other stuff at Hogwarts. "

"Then why did he save me? You just said that friendship didn't matter to him!" Harry shouted at Hermonie.

"That's his mission, Harry! He was sent to protect you at Hogwarts, until you were strong enough to take down you-know-who!" Hermonie retorted back, but with tears in her eyes.

Back in the woods, Heero sat into the cockpit. The Wing Zero took off, in the sky, never to be seen in th magical world ever again.


End file.
